The Silence of Insanity
by OakeX
Summary: Despite the fact that her soul is crowded with demons beyond number, she refuses to let a single sound out, lest they escape. Because we are Legion. And strength comes in numbers. Oneshot.


**A whole day's writing, and this thing's only 582 blasted words.**

 **To anyone here who can write oneshots or even multichapters that are over 5000 words, know that you are superhuman beings. Well, compared to me, you are.**

 **Oh, before I forget, this whole idea/origin/prompt?-I-guess is cause of some PMs I've had with Curlscat, and her insightful comments on Sabrina and all the bad things that've happened to her. So, yeah, cheers. I've told you you're the best, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

Teetering as she is on the brink of what _looks_ to be insanity, Sabrina thinks that maybe walking backwards would be a good move to make. That if she could just break free of whatever curse is holding her under —wrest control of her mind back— then she could retreat back to a world where distraction and moving-on exists.

.

And then her eyes flash from metaphor to reality, and she's staring at Puck except he's dead.

 _Oh._

 _That's right._

Darkness erupts inside her, and she is blown forwards by the force of her demons, by the skeletons in her closet, and years of suppressed guilt and fear and rage means that she _finally_ drops into the depths of insanity. That primordial pit, where all sights of love and light merge into inky blackness, and she feels _nothing_ but the plummeting of her heart freefalling through empty space, where she _hears_ nothing but the sounds of weeping and gnashing of teeth.

Once she hits the bottom, she will kill the whole world. She will drag everything she sees down with her.

...

 _There! There he is! That snivelling coward of a sprite, who shot Puck from behind with a crossbow, he's there, I'll kill him!_

 _I'll tear his fucking wings off and make him bleed._

...

Tear his wings off make him bleed her mind is a mass of contradictions and chaotic fever —in this moment she is a whirlwind with no eye and she sees nothing but unrelenting black— and yet her whole body murders with all the fluidity that it was trained to do.

Perhaps the only thing more terrifying than her desire for blood is the silence in which she ends the lives of those around her. How she so casually darts her sword out and pierces the heart of an unsuspecting enemy (pierces theirs like her own has been wounded), worms her dagger through a chink in their armour, breaks their bones with her shield and snaps their necks with her fingers

—her eyes sting but she ignores that—

in this moment, in this moment of bloodlust and fury, she is superhuman and not-human.

She is a fluid mess of silver and spraying red, destruction incarnate and hell hath no fury like a woman scarred, she is terror and nightmare and insane _insane_ grief.

.

Let her mourn.

...

 _So close. so close!_

...

cut him open and make him bleed oh yes we will tear him to pieces

What monsters hide inside this monster of a girl

extend our claws and end him because we are not one oh no no no we are thousand we are legion one thousand demons with tears and teeth surging to the surface—

Sabrina, what's wrong?

...

And Briar's dead.

And Seven's dead.

And Jake's all but dead.

And now Puck is too.

And Sabrina will fight because she is War Casualty now, and she is Loss and Grief and Too Much Heartbreak, and this sprite is going down because She

Can't

 _Take it_

Anymore.

In her roils Hell.

...

A chasm divides her from reality as she plunges her sword into him, and the feeling of steel sliding through sprite flesh oh god oh my god _Yes!_

His jugular spurts blood, coating her.

She inhales.

And the air that touches her tongue is heavy with heavy metals; she breathes again and teases out the flavours of iron and alloyed iron, and for one second, peace overwhelms her.

...

The second passes.

She hits the ground, and cracks open.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. The multichapter I ambitiously and stupidly decided to start is not going very well, cause I've hit a rut in one of the chapters. But I swear, I'll get the damn thing written, even if it takes me a whole year to do.**

 **Just got to do ember's thing first.**


End file.
